


one day omega

by nirmananirmana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirmananirmana/pseuds/nirmananirmana
Summary: kyungsoo terlambat menjadi dewasa dan harus melakukan pemeriksaan setiap tahun untuk mengetahui statusnya. /YAOI/WOLF AU/ kaisoo/Mpreg/DLDR.





	1. first meet

"Ah lagi-lagi belum ketahuan ya." Kyungsoo mengeluh sambil memandangi selembar kertas yang tengah ia pegang. Hari ini sama seperti beberapa tahun terakhir ia rutin mengunjungi klinik milik kenalan ibunya ini. Kyungsoo harus selalu melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap dirinya setiap tahunnya, tidak seperti serigala lainnya ia terlambat menjadi dewasa. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mengetahui statusnya saat ini, apakah ia Alpha, Beta, ataukah Omega.

Setiap serigala dewasa dalam waktu yang berbeda-beda, biasanya status mereka akan muncul saat menginjak umur 12 hingga 14 tahun, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo ia sudah 17 tahun tapi statusnya belum ketahuan. Karena itulah pihak sekolah selalu kesulitan untuk menempatkan Kyungsoo, penempatan kelas berdasarkan status serigala sudah dimulai dari SMP dan selama itupula Kyungsoo selalu terombang ambing. Ia pernah masuk kelas Alpha pada tahun pertamanya di SMP tapi tidak bertahan lama, kelas itu benar-benar tidak cocok dengannya. Selanjutnya Kyungsoo selalu ditempatkan bersama para Beta, ia tidak pernah mencoba kelas Omega, terlalu banyak siswa perempuan dan Kyungsoo berfikir ia akan benar-benar canggung jika ditempatkan disana.

"Bagaimana?" seorang pemuda manis menyambut Kyungsoo saat ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan Dokter Minho yang menanganinya. Kyungsoo menggeleng pada si pemuda dan dibalas senyum canggung.

"Belum juga ya?"

"Iya Hyung, mungkin sebentar lagi." Balas Kyungsoo agak lesu, ia benar-benar sudah bosan melakukan pemeriksaan seperti ini tiap tahunnya.

"Sabar saja Kyung, tubuhmu pasti akan tahu kapan ia akan dewasa jadi bersabarlah. Jadi, tahun ini kau akan ikut kelas apa?"

"Mungkin kelas Beta seperti biasanya." Jawab Kyungsoo, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sepanjang koridor gedung tempat klinik itu berada. Kyungsoo kadang-kadang melirik pada Kakaknya yang berjalan sangat hati-hati

"Tidak ingin mencoba kelas Omega tahun ini?"

"Kau bercanda Hyung?"

"Tidak akan seburuk yang kau kira Kyung, percaya padaku, hyungmu ini berada dikelas omega sepanjang hidupnya."

"Itu karna kau memang omega wookie-hyung, tapi aku berbeda."sahut Kyungsoo ia melompat-lompat kecil saat keduanya melewati tangga untuk menuju mobil yang telah menunggu diparkiran. Pemuda itu lalu mengulurkan tangan kecilnya untuk membantu sang kakak menuruni tangga.

"Berhati-hatilah Hyung atau kau bisa menyakiti keponakanku yang belum lahir." Ryeowook tersenyum lembut pada sikap Kyungsoo yang perhatian terhadap kandungannya. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang masih kebingungan akan statusnya Ryeowook tidak perlu repot ia mendapatkan statusnya lebih cepat dari siapapun. Pemuda itu diklaim sebagai Omega diumurnya yang baru sepuluh tahun

"Tenanglah ini bukan kali pertama Hyungmu ini mengandung." Sahut ryeowook, walau ia tetap berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati. Kyungsoo tersenyum kearahnya lalu membantu sang kakak berjalan.

"Wookie-Hyung, Kyungsoo ?" suara husky yang berat itu menyapa keduanya saat Kyungsoo dan Ryeowook sampai di parkiran, seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam tengah berdiri didepan keduanya.

"Oh Chanyeolie, kenapa kau kemari ?" sahut ryeowook

"Hmm semalam Taehyung sakit jadi aku membawanya berobat hari ini." Ujar Chanyeol, ia berpaling pada pintu mobilnya yang tertutup dan dari kaca yang terbuka sedikit itu tampak sosok mungil tengah tertidur pulas.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, ia tahu berat rasanya melihat anak yang kita lahirkan sakit apalagi bagi Chanyeol yang membesarkan anaknya sendirian. Pemuda itu adalah seorang Alpha yang benar-benar tangguh ia membesarkan Taehyung sendirian hingga balita itu kini berumur tiga tahun. Diusianya yang bisa dibilang masih sangat muda Chanyeol pindah dan menjadi tetangga Keluarga Do, kedua kakak beradik itu ingat betul saat melihat Chanyeol yang jangkung menggendong Taehyung yang masih bayi kesana kemari bahkan saat ia masih mengenakkan seragam SMA. Chanyeol telah kehilangan matenya, kakak beradik Do tidak pernah menanyakan hal ini pada pemuda tersebut mereka hanya menjadi mengerti setelah mengamati kehidupan Park Chanyeol selama tiga tahun dan melihat bingkai foto seorang pemuda manis yang selalu dipandangi Chanyeol saat ia terdiam sendirian.

"Kuharap Tae akan segera membaik." Ujar Ryeowook tulus

"Terimakasih Wookie-hung aku juga berharap begitu. Melihatnya sesak nafas seperti semalam sungguh membuatku takut."

"Memang dokter mengatakan apa Chanyeol-hyung.?"

" Ada lendir di paru-paru Tae, karna itu dia jadi sulit benafas. Kami berencana akan mengelurkannya rabu depan saat kondisi Taehyungie lebih baik." Pemuda jangkung itu menjelaskan sambil melirik Taehyung yang tertidur didalam mobil, wajahnya terlihat sedih dan lelah.

"Kuharap Taetae cepat sembuh hyung."

"Gumawo Kyungsoo-ah. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian berdua ada disini, klinik ini kan tidak menerima pemeriksaan kandungan hyung." Ryeowook tersenyum pada pertanyaan Chanyeol itu, ia melirik Kyungsoo sebentar lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani, sebentar lagi sekolah akan dimulai kami hanya perlu tahu dimana Lee Sooman saem harus menempatkan adikku tahun ini." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas pada pernyataan hyungnya dan Chanyeol langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi. Selama tiga tahun bertetangga Chanyeol sudah melihat Kyungsoo melakukan hal ini sebanyak lima kali. Keluarga Do tidak pernah tahu status Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol juga tidak bisa menebaknya. Tidak seperti serigala lain ketika Chanyeol bertemu dengan Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya, ia tidak mencium bau apapun yang bisa menklasifikasikan pemuda itu. Kyungsoo hanya tercium seperti anak serigala, hambar dan polos. Maka setiap tahun pemuda itu akan memeriksakan diri mengecek hormon mana yang berkembang paling pesat pada dirinya agar ia paham harus bagaimana.

"Jadi kau akan ditempatkan dimana tahun ini." Ujar Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo

" Kelas Beta harus menerimaku lagi tahun ini, aku masih belum punya tujuan Hyung." Jawabnya singkat, Chanyeol dan Ryeowook tertekekeh pada wajah kecewa Kyungsoo yang sudah bertahun-tahun melakukan tes tanpa hasil ini.

"Tenang dongsaeng-ah kau akan dewasa pada waktunya." Ryeowook merangkul Kyungsoo dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol kemobil mereka. Setidaknya Ryeowook harus tahu Kyungsoo sudah lelah menunggu waktu untuk dirinya menjadi dewasa, bukankah 17 tahun sudah cukup?

"Ah bahkan sekarang aku iri dengan angin setidaknya mereka tahu arah mereka berhembus."

.

.

.

"Kyungie ada telfon ari Jongdae." Teriakan ibunya mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang tengah merapikan isi lemarinya yang seperti kapal pecah, pemuda itu kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang kelurga untuk menerima panggilan Jongdae. Ibunya menunjuk telfon dan Kyungsoo mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseo..."

"Ya, bagaimana pemeriksaanmu hari ini?" suara sahabatnya yang cempreng mengagetkan Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae memang selalu tertarik dengan masalah ini setelah bertahun-tahun. Dan bodohnya Kyungsoo masih mau berteman dengan Beta yang sangat berisik ini.

"Hmm, sayang sekali aku harus bertemu wajamu lagi tahun ini."

"Hee? Jadi belum ketahuan juga?"

"Hm."

"Ya, sebernarnya ada apa dengan tubuhmu. Kau sudah 18 tahun, dan masih belum tahu statusmu. Yak, kau yakin ibumu tidak mengambil anak yang salah dirumah sakitkan, siapa tahu kau tertukar dengan anak manusia." Ujar Jongdae, ia sangat heran dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang malasnya keterlaluan, disaat kakaknya dewasa terlalu cepat Do Kyungsoo malah sangat terlambat. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak-anak keluarga Do ini. Jongdae jadi heran sendiri.

"Kim Jongdae aku paham kau itu tidak terlalu pintar, tapi aku tak tahu kau bisa sebodoh ini. Umurku baru tujuh belas asal kau tahu dan yang paling penting ibuku tidak sebodohmu untuk mengetahui mana anaknya." Balas Kyungsoo sarkatis, ia kesal dengan kebodohan sahabatnya yang tiada akhir.

"Hehehe, aku kan hanya berspekulasi Kyung."

"Dari pada itu, apa masih zaman menelfon teman lewat telefon rumah ? ya sekarang sudah ditemukan teknologi yang bernama handphone." Sarkars kyungsoo

"Handponeku sedang diinfasi oleh para setan itu." Jongdae terdengar kesal, dan dari sberang Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara tawa yang sama berisiknya seperti milik Jongdae, lalu bentakan marah dari pemuda berwajah kotak itu.

"Yak! Sikeuro, bisa tidak kalian diam?"

"Adik-adikmu?" tanya Kyungsoo, pertanyaan yang sterotipe sebenarnya mengningat ia sudah mengenal Jongdae dari SD. Kim Jongdae seorang Beta dengan tiga orang adik yang sangat berisik.

"Siapa lagi kalau begitu? Sangat sulit punya tiga orang adik laki-laki, setidaknya Ryeowook-hyung terlihat lebih baik."

"Kau belum lihat saja saat dia marah."

"Kuharap tidak akan pernah melihatnya Kyung. Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan besok? Aku ingin ketoko buku, kau ikut? Sekalian menghabiskan sisa liburan, lusa kita sudah sekolah lagi kyung."

"Kukira seorang Kim Jongdae alergi dengan yang namanya buku." Jongdae itu sangat alergi dengan yang namanya buku, Kyungsoo saja sampai heran kenapa pemuda itu bisa berhasil lulus dari SMP tanpa satupun nilai merah.

"Aku belum beli panduan untuk pelajarannya Kim-saem, kau ingin melihat sahabatmu ini dihajar iblis itu dihari pertama sekolah?"

"Entahlah mungkin itu akan jadi tontonan yang menarik."

"Yak Do Kyungsoo!"

"Ok aku ikut, hanya bercanda. Tapi kau yang menjemputku eomma tidak akan mengizinkan jika aku harus kerumahmu."

"Kenapa? Memangnya ada apa dengan rumahku?"

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau tinggal dilingkungan para alpha seperti itu. Eomma bilang tidak baik pergi sendirian ketempat yang penuh Alpha seperti dilingkungan rumahmu. Aku ini kan masih suci."

"Simpan bualanmu. Bukan salahkukan jika mereka mendirikan sekolah khusus alpha itu didekat rumahku dan aku akan menjemputmu jam empat sore. Jangan sampai saat aku sudah dirumahmu kau masih tidur." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, ia sudah menebak pasti Jongdae akan mengatakan itu. Kyungsoo pernah membuat Jongdae menunggu berjam-jam dicuaca dingin tahun lalu saat mereka akan membeli hadiah natal bersama. Kyungsoo lupa dia punya janji dengan Jongdae dan tertidur sepanjang sore dimana seharusnya ia menemui Jongdae yang sudah hampir mati kedinginan, entah ide bodoh dari siapa mereka berjanji di taman bermain dekat rumah Kyungsoo yang udaranya sangat dingin.

" Hm, sudah aku tutup dulu ." dan Kyungsoo menutup telfon itu secara sepihak lalu bergabung dengan kakaknya yang tengah merajut diruang keluarga. Kyungsoo selalu penasaran kenapa Ryeowook bisa sangat menikmati pekerjaan yang membosankan itu. Menurut Kyungsoo merajut sama sekali tidak jantan tapi entah kenapa kakaknya menyukai hal-hal seperti merajut dan memasak walaupun Kyungsoo juga memasak sih, tapi tetap saja merajut adalah pekerjaaan Yeoja.

"Hyung kenapa kau suka sekali merajut, inikan pekerjaan yeoja?" tanya Kyungsoo mengagetkan Ryeowook. Omega itu menatap sekilas pada adiknya lalu tersenyum.

"Siapa bilang ini pekerjaan Yeoja? Buktinya aku yang namja juga melakukannya."

"Karena itu aku heran Hyung, kaukan namja tapi kenapa menikmati pekerjaan yang sering dilakukan para yeoja Hyung?"

"Karena ini mengasyikan, apalagi orang-orang yang aku sayangi menggunakan hasil rajutanku." Jawab ryeowook.

"Sugguh jawaban yang sangat feminim Hyung." Sarkas Kyungsoo

"Kadang sisi feminim itu sangat diperlukan Kyung, apalagi untuk omega sepertiku yang memiliki seorang mate yang harus diurus." Ryeowook lalu mengusap surai adiknya lembut, Kyungsoo bersandar pada bahu kakaknya dan memperhatikan jari-jari ramping itu bergerak lincah bersama jarum rajutnya.

"Apa mereka mengajarkan hal ini dikelas omega hyung?"

"Tentu saja Kyung, kelas omega banyak mengajarkan hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Aku lebih senang menyebutnya cara untuk bertahan hidup sebenarnya."

"Apa hyung tidak canggung berada disana? Kelas omegakan isinya kebanyakan Yeoja dan Hyung adalah namja."

"Awalnya pasti akan canggung, tapi kelas omega itu tidak seburuk yang kau fikirkan. Para omega itu adalah makhluk yang sangat lembut dan penyayang. Mereka bahkan sangat senang saat aku bergabung dengan mereka saat tahun pertama SMP." Kata Ryeowook, ia teringat teman-tamannya dikelas omega. Mereka sangat baik pada pemuda itu bukan hanya karena ryeowook adalah satu-satunya namja dikelas mereka, tapi lebih karena mereka meras memiliki seorang yang dapat diandalkan. Ryewook itu namja dan seorang omega, maka ia menjadi tumpuan teman-teman sesama omeganya.

"Hyung bagaimana kalau ternyata aku adalah seorang omega?" celetuk Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar ia tahu adiknya sedang ingin serius saat ini. Pemuda itu paham jika hal yang selalu dikhawatirkan Kyungsoo adalah menjadi seorang omega.

"Maka kau akan jadi omega jantan kedua didalam keluarga ini." Jawab ryeowook.

"Tapi hyung.."

"Menjadi omega itu tidak terlalu buruk dongsaeng-ah. Kau tak akan mati hanya karena menjadi seorang omega." Kyungsoo menatap kakanya seberntar lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Ketakutannya tentang menjadi omega adalah pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya mungkin akan berubah, kaumnya selalu menganggap omega itu adalah makhluk yang lemah dan Kyungsoo tidak suka dianggap begitu. Dan yang lebih menakutkan Kyungsoo adalah siklus istimewa para omega, mereka selalu mengalami heat, dia sudah menyaksikan Ryeowook bertahun-tahun. Kyungsoo ingat betapa tersiksanya hyungnya saat heat, Ryeowook tidak akan keluar dari kamarnya berhari-hari dan kadang-kadang Kyungsoo mendengar rintihannya dalam periode itu.

Pernah satu malam ia mengintip keadaan Ryeowook saat tengah dilanda heat, itu adalah satu malam dibulan desember yang dingin dan hyungnya meringkuk diatas tempat tidur tanpa selimut dan lebih parahnya lagi tanpa busana. Hyungnya telanjang dan sangat kesakitan, Kyungsoo waktu itu berumur dua belas tahun dan ia sangat ketakutan saat hyungnya terlihat hampir tak berdaya. Jadi kyungsoo berfikit heat itu sangat sakit dan tidak menyenangkan. Tapi sejak Yesung-hyung datang kekehidupan hyungnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyaksikan ryeowook saat heat lagi, pintu kamarnya selalu dikunci dengan mereka berdua didalamnya.

"Wookie-ah." Suara yang sangat familiar itu membangunkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya, itu pasti Yesung mate kakaknya dan seorang Beta. Yesung bekerja disalah satu perusahaan sebagai sekretaris direktur dan kadang jarang pulang. Ryeowook lalu berjalan kearah matenya sementara Kyungsoo memperhatikan keduanya. Saat tiba-tiba kedua pasangan itu mulai berciuman pemuda polos itu langsung bergerak meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia tidak ingin matanya yang masih suci ternodai kelakuan mesum kedua kakaknya.

"Get a room please. Disini masih banyak anak-anak jika kalian tanya pendapatku." Ujar Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan pasangan yang masih asyik berciuman itu.

.

.

.

Esoknya Jongdae datang menjemput Kyungsoo tepat pukul empat sore dan pemuda itu tidak bercanda saat ia bilang ingin ketoko buku. Jongdae benar-benar mengjak Kyungsoo pergi ketoko buku, dan disinilah keduanya berada ditoko buku yang tak jauh dari rumah Jongdae.

"Ya, inikan tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahmu, kenapa kau harus mengajakku kalau begitu?" ujar Kyungsoo kesal pada Jongdae.

"Aku terlalu taku berada ditoko buku sendirian, benda-benda persegi ini seperti akan menelanku saja." Jawaban konyol, Kyungsoo langsung memukul kepala sahabatnya menggunakan majalah yang tengah ia pegang.

"Cepat temukan bukumu dan kita pergi pergi dari sini." Ia mengusir Jongdae sementara kyungsoo berjalan kebagian novel dan Jongdae kebagian buku-buku referensi dan pelajaran.

Kyungsoo sangat suka membaca, pemuda itu berjalan disepanjang rak dan melihat-lihat novel yang menurutnya menarik. Ia menemukan pilihannya di rak kelima paling atas, kyungsoo berusaha meraihnya namun sayang tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi untuk menggapai benda itu. Kyungsoo berfikir jika ia sekarang adalah seorang heroin dalam sebuah komik maka seorang pangeran akan mengambilkan buku itu untuknya.

Dan Kyungsoo sangat kaget saat bayangannya menjadi kenytaan, sebuah tangan terulur menggapai rak paling atas tersebut.

"Rajin-rajinlah minum susu Kyung-ah." Tentu saja kenyataan tidak seindah bayangan Kyungsoo, tentu saja Jongdae harus datang dan menghancurkan bayangan norak Kyungsoo tadi.

"Aku akan bertambah tinggi tahun ini tuan Kim, tenang saja aku akan melampaui tinggimu akhir tahun ini." Balas kyunsoo kesal karena Jongdae membahas tinggi badannya yang memang tak seberapa untuk ukuran namja.

"Kau sudah menemukan bukumu? Kalau begitu lebih baik kita kekasir dan membayar semua ini. Temanmu ini sangat lapar dan lebih baik secepatnya kita mampir kerestoran." Kyungsoo memimpin jalan keduanya menuju kasir.

Mereka disambut oleh seorang pemuda yang menurut dugaan Jongdae hanya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari keduanya, paling jauh tiga tahun. Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam toko berwarna biru gelap, ia tersenyum pada setiap pelanggan yang mengantre. Sesekali ia menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita-wanita genit yang merayunya, well Kyungsoo akui pemuda itu terlalu tampan untuk ukuran seorang kasir, tapi apa peduli Kyungsoo ia tidak tertarik.

Saat gilirannya sampai Kyungsoo menyerahkan bukunya pada sipemuda yang tersenyum itu. Jika diperhatikan dari dekat pemuda itu menjadi lebih tampan. Kulitnya berwarna tan yang sangat jarang bagi orang Korea, dia tinggi dan badannya sangat proposional, Kyungsoo memperhatikan bahunya yang sangat bidang dan sangat yakin jika pemuda ini akan bisa menjadi model terkenal jika ia mau. Pemuda mungil itu mendongak untuk memperhatikan bibir tebal si pemuda yang tersenyum, Kim Jongin nama pemuda itu Kim Jongin seperti yang tertera di name tagnya.

"Ingin bayar dengan uang tunai atau kredit card." Tanyanya pada Kyungsoo, suara pemuda itu sangat seksi jika Kyungsoo boleh berkomentar.

" Aku akan bayar dengan ini." Kyungsoo menyerahkan kredit cardnya, ia mendongak lalu bersitatap dengan pemuda tan itu. Matanya yang tajam mengunci tatapan Kyungsoo, solah-olah dunia berpusat hanya pada kedua iris hitam yang tajam itu. Kyungsoo merasakannya ia seolah-olah tersedot kepada keindahan Jongin, lalu ia merasakan persaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar terpikat pada pemuda kasir itu. Lalu tiba-tiba Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya, dengan kaget pemuda itu meraih kredit card kyungsoo dan menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"terimakasih sudah berbelanja di toko kami." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lagi, Kyungsoo mengambil belanjaannya dan mengikuti Jongdae yang sudah menunggunya. Pemuda itu melirik sikasir lagi merasa tidak rela untuk kehilangan tatapan tajamnya.

"Yak, berjalan lah lebih cepat, tadi aku bilang ingin pergi makan." Jongdae meneriaki Kyungsoo yang berjalan sangat pelan.

"Jongdae-ah, aku merasa sangat aneh." Bisik Kyungsoo halus tapi cukup terdengar oleh jongdae.

"Aneh? Mungkin karena kau terlalu lapar." Balas Jongdae tidak peka. Kyungsoo menampilkan stright facenya pada sipabo jongdae.

"Terserahmu bodoh, untuk apa juga aku cerita padamu." Pemuda itu lalu berjalan cepat mendahului Jongdae, merasa bodoh karena telah bercerita.

"Kyungsoo-ya tunggu aku." Dan keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar dari toko buku.

"Ya, jangan biasakan memandang seorang alpha seperti itu." Celetuk Jongdae saat mereka keluar dari toko buku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tadi memandangi kasir itu terlalu lama. Jangan seperti itu lagi Soo-ah."

"Jadi maksudmu pemuda itu seorang alpha?" Tanya Kyungsoo kaget.

"Tentu saja bodoh, dari baunya saja sudah ketahuan." Jawab Jongdae sambil menjitak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku tidak mencium apapun."

"Itu karena kau masih kecil. Sudahlah lupakan, lebih baik kita makan aku juga sudah lapar." Jongdae menyeret Kyungsoo sementara pemuda mungil itu mengupat karena tangannya sangat sakit ditarik Jongdae seperti itu.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian kediaman keluarga Do dibangunkan oleh suara rintihan yang berasal dari kamar si bungsu. Ryeowook yang pertama kali menyadari hal ini langsung menuju kamar adiknya itu, ia mengambil kunci cadangan dan langsung mendobrak masuk keruangan milik Kyungsoo.

Berantakan hal itu yang pertama kali menggambarkan kamar kyungsoo itu, Ryeowook mencoba mencari adiknya diantara keadaan kamar yang sangat berantakan dan menemukan Kyungsoo meringkuk diantara selimut dan bantal yang berserakan.

"Hyung..ah.. tolong aku." Ucapnya merintih pada ryeowook yang termenung. Kyungsoo meringkuk telanjang diatas tempat tidur, sebelah tangannya berada pada bagian bawahnya yang menegang. Wajahnya memerah dan banjir keringat. Dan sontak saja Ryeowook paham apa yang terjadi, Heat. Adiknya mengalami heat, dan itu artinya Kyungsoo adalah seorang omega.

.

.

.

TBC

Author note

Haihai gue datang dengan ff kaisoo pertama, ini wolf au tapi menurut fersi gue sendiri. I hope you like it guys, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak see yeah. also post in fanfiction.net


	2. Chapter 2

desclaimer : seluruh tokoh milik diri masing-masing saya cuma minjem nama.

warning : this is YAOI, Wolf AU,OOC, NC dan typo bertebaran. ini wolf au menurut fersi saya sendiri

Rate : M (hayo.. yang masih polos silahkan angkat kaki..)

NOTE : yang homophobik dilarang mendekat, tidak menerima komentar dengan bahasa kasar mengenai YAOI. Dont like dont read

Yang masih dibawah umur tolong untuk menskip adegan-adegan yang tidak susai dengan umurnya yah. Jika lanjut membaca maka bukan tanggung jawab saya jika keplosan kalian hilang ^^

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berada ditoko buku ini lagi, ia baru kesini kemarin bersama Jongdae dan tidak punya alasan untuk datang lagi. Kyungsoo menarik pintu kaca yang menjadi pembatasnya dengan isi dalam toko, pemuda itu sejenak ragu, apakah ia berbalik saja dan pulang kembali kerumah atau tetap masuk dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak jelas. Kyungsoo tahu ia menjadi aneh sekarang, ia menjadi aneh karena seorang kasir bernama Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo masuk dan mendapati Jongin tengah tersenyum kearahnya sambil memegangi majalah yang kemarin digunakan kyungsoo untuk memukul kepala Jongdae. Pemuda itu masih seksi dengan seragam toko biru gelapnya, Kyungsoo memandanginya sebentar lalu berjalan menuju bagian novel dan komik, ia tidak punya alasan datang kesini tapi setidaknya ia harus pura-pura punya alasan.

Bingung dengan tingkahnya sendiri pemuda manis itu kembali mencuri-curi pandang kearah meja kasir dan Jongin masih membaca majalahnya dengan gaya yang terlampau seksi disana.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Do Kyungsoo kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Kim Jongin ingat itu." Kyungsoo berkata pada dirinya sendiri, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rak paling atas, buku yang kemarin diambilkan Jongdae masih tersisa disana, Kyungsoo jadi ingat dia sama sekali belum sempat membaca buku yang ia beli kemarin. Jadi sekali lagi pemuda polos itu mengaharapkan tinggi badannya mampu meraih rak paling atas.

"Menyebalkan, orang macam apa yang menaruh buku menarik di tempat yang sulit dijangkau?" Keluhnya sambil berjinjit.

"Aku yang menaruhnya disitu." Kyungsoo kaget dengan suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. Jantung pemuda itu berdetak sangat cepat, ia dapat merasakan seseorang berdiri tepat dibelakang tubuhnya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan menemukan Jongin tengah berusaha meraih buku yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Jantung Kyungsoo serasa akan meledak sekarang, ia tepat berada didepan dada Jongin. Kyungsoo takut ia tidak sanggup mengendalikan diri dan malah memeluk Jongin,mereka terlalu dekat.

" Aku yang menaruh buku itu disana. Ini, jika kau membutuhkan bantuan lagi cukup panggil aku dimeja kasir." Ia berbisik kepada Kyungsoo, jarak mereka terlalu dekat hingga jika seseorang mendorong Jongin maka bisa-bisa mereka berciuman. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, kedekatannya dengan Jongin sungguh tidak baik bagi kinerja jantungnya.

"Wajahmu merah." Ujar Jongin, suara huskynya mengalun lembut ditelinga Kyungsoo, dengan sigap pemuda mungil itu mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan sang alpha.

"Jangan alihkan pandanganmu, aku ingin melihatnya." Jongin memegangi wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia tersenyum sambil menelusuri setiap inci wajah Kyungsoo dengan bola matanya yang tajam.

"Kau manis, Kyungsoo-ya." Hm? Sejak kapan dia tahu namaku? Bisik Kyungsoo dalam hati, tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk menjadi bingung, Jongin masih memegangi wajahnya dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa malu dihadapan pemuda itu.

"Aromamu seperti lavender." Bisik Jongin lagi, alpha itu mengendus puncak kepala Kyungsoo lalu terus menuju hidungnya. Tangan Jongin yang tadinya menangkup wajah Kyungsoo beralih membelai pipi mulusnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya tapi setiap sentuhan Jongin terasa sangat menyenangkan, ia lalu menutup bola matanya menikmati perlakuan Jongin. Kyungsoo yakin wajahnya pasti sudah semerah tomat, ingin rasanya ia lari dari situasi ini tapi Jongin terlalu nikmat untuk ditinggalkan. Kyungsoo merasa seperti seorang jalang, mereka berada di toko buku, wilayah publik dan dia malah menikamati perlakuan tidak senonoh dari Jongin, sungguh tidak Jantan.

"Kyungsoo-ya, boleh aku menciummu?" Suara Jongin terdengar serak, ia mengendus pipi Kyungsoo dan pemuda itu kembali memerah. Sial, kau terlalu seksi untuk ditolak Kim Jongin. Selamat tinggal Kyungsoo yang polos aku merasa seperti jalang saat ini. Kyungsoo berteriak didalam hati, dengan anggukan kecil ia menyetujui permintaan Jongin. Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu mengusap bibir heart shape Kyungsoo dengan jarinya, lalu perlahan-lahan mendekatkan bibirnya sendiri pada milik Kyungsoo.

Detak jantung Kyungsoo jadi semakin hebat, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dan ia melakukannya dengan seorang alpha seseksi kim Jongin. Kyungsoo memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Jongin yang mendekat kearahnya, pemuda itu sangat tampan dengan rambut hitam menutupi separoh keningnya dan mata tajamnya yang tertutup, dan saat bibir Jongin menyentuh bibirnya Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

Jongin mencium bibirnya pelan dan Kyungsoo merasa aneh, belum pernah ada yang menciumnya dibibir selain keluarganya. Merasakan benda kenyal itu dibibirnya tiba-tiba membuat dada Kyungsoo berdesir, ia merasakan seolah-olah seluruh darahnya dipompa menuju wajah, hangat dan sangat memacu adrenalin.

Bibir Jongin perlahan bergerak liar, pemuda itu sekarang berani melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang kaku sementara tangannya bergerilya mencari pelampiasan. Ini hanya perasaan Kyungsoo atau memang suhu menjadi panas? Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan merasakan hawa panas menguasai tubuhnya hingga kebibirnya yang tengah dilumat Jongin. Dengan tidak sabar pemuda itu membalas ciuman Jongin seolah-olah bibir sang alpha adalah oase untuk meredakan hawa panas yang menguasai tubuhnya. Kyungsoo tahu ia benar-benar telah menjadi jalang, tanpa diminta tubuhnya mendekat kearah Jongin ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya dibalik leher pemuda tan itu, dan bahkan ia mendesah disela-sela ciuman mereka. Jongin yang menyadari hal itu tersenyum, ia melepaskan ciumannya dan turun kearah leher mulus Kyungsoo.

"Disini bahkan lebih wangi Kyungsoo-ya." Bisiknya serak, Jongin mengendus sebentar lalu mulai mengecup setiap inci leher Kyungsoo menggigit-gigit kecil lalu menghisapnya. Kyungsoo pernah melihat ini, Ryeowook dan Yesung pernah melakukan hal ini dan Kyungsoo ingat kakaknya memiliki banyak bercak dileher sehabis itu. Jongin menggeram dan Kyungsoo mendesah, keduanya larut dalam kenikmatan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

"Jo.. jongin-ah ahhh.." desahan Kyungsoo terdengar lembut saat tangan Jongin mulai nakal dan menyusup kedalam kaos yang ia kenakkan.

"Kita sedang ada di tempat umum."

"Lalu? Aku menginginkanmu Kyungsoo-ya." Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk pada Kyungsoo. Melihat pemandangan itu Kyungsoo menjadi semakin bergairah dan tak kuasa menolak permintaan sang alpha. Pemuda itu lalu memeluk Jongin, secara seduktif berbisik ditelinga pemuda tan itu. "Kalau begitu miliki aku alpha."

Smirk yang terlampau seksi terukir di wajah Jongin, mendapat lampu hijau dari Kyungsoo tangannya mulai nakal dan menyingkap kaos simungil hingga benda itu terlepas dan tergeletak dilantai. Jongin memainkan kedua nipel merah muda milik Kyungsoo dan membuat suara desahan makin menggema di balik rak buku yang menjadi saksi bisu pergelutan keduanya. Sementara tangannya bergerilya didada Kyungsoo, lidah Jongin tidak tinggal diam ia memainkan perannya di leher putih mulus milik bungsu keluarga do itu.

"Nghhh.. jongghh.. jongin-ah...!" Kyungsoo mendesah saat ciuman Jongin turun kedadanya sementara tangan kekar sang alpha berpindah tugas pada sesuatu dibalik celana Kyungsoo. Keduanya semakin terlarut tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan mereka lagi. Jari-jari Kyungsoo menelusup pada rambut jongin melampiaskan kenikamatan yang ia terima dari alpha muda itu. Sementara itu Jongin semakin gencar memainkan jari-jarinya pada milik Kyungsoo yang menegang dibalik celanannya.

"Aku ingin lebih Kyungsoo-ahh.. bolehkah?" geraman Jongin teredam saat ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo padanya. Pemuda manis itu kecewa, saat harus kehilangan sentuhan Jongin yang membuatnya melayang. Dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan hampir menangis, kyungsoo membuta libido Jongin memuncak, ia memandangi Kyungsoo seolah akan memakan makhluk manis didepannya itu setiap saat.

" Jangan berwajah seperti itu atau aku akan kehilangan kendali. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu Kyungsoo-ah." Tangan Jongin menyentuh pipi mulus Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar di ujung libidonya saat ini dan ketika Kyungsoo mengangguk malu-malu Jongin melepaskan seragam tokonya dan melanjutkan permainan mereka.

Kyungsoo sangat malu dengan keadaannya sekarang, wajah Jongin tepat berada didepan tubuhnya, tangannya yang lihai mengelus paha Kyungsoo. Jongin menelusuri milik Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya, mempermainkan pusat gairah Kyungsoo itu dengan lidahnya yang nakal, lalu memasukkannya kemulutnya yang panas. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hangatnya mulut Jongin membungkus miliknya, alpha muda itu memanjakan Kyungsoo dengan sentuhan-sentuhan sensual pada pusat gairahnya. dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat Kyungsoo mencapai puncaknya dan memuntahkan cairannya dimulut Jongin yang panas, alpha itu menelannya dan tersenyum seksi kearah Kyungsoo.

"Rasamu manis." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya malu, wajahnya memerah pada setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Jongin.

"Aku ingin melanjutkannya, bolekah?" Jongin lagi-lagi bertanya pada Kyungsoo . Namja manis itu mengangguk halus, ia benar-benar tunduk terhadap apaun yang diinginkan sang alpha.

Jongin melepaskan sisa pakaian ditubuhnya menampakkan otot perutnya yang sempurna. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin, alpha itu perlahan mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo kepelukannya dan membawa tubuh mereka kemeja di sudut toko tersebut. Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari milik Jongin yang menegang dibawah sana, seperti dugaan Kyungsoo ukuran akan jau lebih besar dari miliknya.

Jari-jari Jongin mengagetkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung mencium bibirnya, alpha itu sedang mempersiapkan Kyungsoo dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo kaget dengan sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan memasukinya. Merasakan jari Jongin didalam dirinya adalah hal yang asing bagi Kyungsoo, menyakitkan sekaligus nikmat. selagi jarinya-jarinya bergerak dibawah sana lifah Jongin mengambil perannya dengan mengapsen isi mulut Kyungsoo. Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo untuk mengalihkan perhatian pemuda mungil itu pada perasaan asing pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kyung maafkan aku, mungkin ini akan sedikit menyakitkan." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin ragu-ragu, separoh dirinya sangat menginginkan Jongin tapi separoh lagi takut akan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Jongin menciumnya lagi dan membisikan kata-kata penenang.

"Akhhh!" Kyungsoo berteriak saat merasakan milik Jongin memasuki dirinya, ini terasa sakit dan Kyungsoo perlu pelampiasan.

"Apa kita berhenti saja?" Jongin menatapnya tidak tega saat Kyungsoo terlihat begitu kesakitan, Kyungsoo menggeleng dia benar-benar menginginkan Jongin saat ini.

"Lanjutkan aku tidak apa-apa." Bisiknya ia memeluk leher Jongin dan sang alpha bergerak lagi.

Kyungsoo merasa aneh saat milik Jongin masuk sutuhnya, ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dan Kyungsoo ingin sekali menangis, ia menenangkan dirinya dengan menghisap bibir Jongin yang seksi, sementara alpha itu mulai bergerak dan Kyungsoo mulai melupakan rasa sakitnya. Ritme gerakan Jongin semakin cepat, pemuda tan itu berusaha menemukan titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo dan menggali gairahnya. saat ia menemukannya yang lebih kecil mendesah hebat.

"Ah..nghh." Kyungsoo merasakan kenikmatan yang luar bisa saat milik Jongin menyentuh tiitik kenimatannya, tanpa diperintah tubuhnya bergerak seirama dengan gerakan sang alpha. keringat membanjiri kulit Jongin, nafasnya terengah-engah seiring dengan kecepatannya yang makin bertamabah. Dengan terburu-buru ia menumbuk pusat kenikmatan Kyungsoo berusaha membuat pemuda itu mencapai puncaknya.

"Nghh..Jonginnhh.. akh..aku mau.." desahan itu membuat libido Jongin memuncak dengan sekali tumbuk ia berhasil membawa Kyungsoo pada puncaknya.

"Jongin."

"Kyungsoo." Keduanya berteriak saat menemui kenikmatan dipuncak gairah. basah dan lengket Jongin memeluk tubuh kyungsoo yang terengah-engah, miliknya masih berada didalam tubuh Kyungsoo dan ia masih belum ingin melepaskannya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini sebelumnya dangan hati-hati ia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Jongin. kedua mata mereka bertemu dan Jongin menenggelamkan Kyungsoo pada ciumannya yang menggairahkan sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, ia merasakan hawa panas menyergap setiap inci kulitnya yang tertutup oleh kaos. Ia berusaha meraih gelas yang berada dismping kasurnya, berharap air dalam gelas itu dapat menenangkan gejolak tubuhnya yang semakin memanas. Kyungsoo menyingkirkan selimut yang berada diatas tubuhnya lalu terdiam beberapa saat. Pemuda itu kembali teringat mimpinya bersama Jongin tadi, Kyungsoo merasa setiap kejadian tadi seolah-olah nyata dan wajahnya kembali bersemu kemerahan.

Mengingat mimpinya bukanlah hal baik sekarang Kyungsoo menyesalinya, sesuatu dibalik celananya mendadak terbangun dan rasa panas ditubuhnya meningkat. Kegerahan pemuda itu melepas bajunya lalu celananya dan sekarang ia telanjang meringkuk diatas kasur. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, ia kehausan, panas dan yang paling gila merasa sangat bergairah dan haus sentuhan. Parahnya lagi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu cara mengatasi masalahnya, ia pernah merasakan hal seperti ini dulu saat bersama Jongdae menonton hal-hal tidak senonoh tapi tidak separah saat ini. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa menenangkan miliknya yang menegang bahkan bermain solo sekalipun tidak bisa memuaskan gairah yang menyerang tiba-tiba ini.

Kebingungan dan kesakitan adalah kombinasi paling buruk yang bisa didapatkan Kyungsoo saat ini, tubunya tidak mau bekerja sama, tidak pernah terpuaskan atas apapun yang ia lakukan. Dengan gelombang gairah yang memuncak dan rasa panas yang menghantam tubuhnya pemuda itu meringkuk dan merintih, ia ingin berteriak memanggil seisi rumah tapi nyatanya ia tak sanggup, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa dimalam yang masih panjang. Butuh sekitar empat jam lagi sebelum keluarga Do terbangun dari tidur, Kyungsoo hanya harus menahan siksaan ini sebelum seseorang datang dan menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

Teriakan Ryeowook yang memanggil ibunya telah membangunkan seisi rumah, nyonya Do yang baru saja akan menuju dapur bergegas menaiki tangga kelantai dua, ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada sisulung Do yang tengah mengandung. Wanita itu terkejut, bukannya mendapati Ryeowook yang dalam bahaya yang ia dapatkan adalah rintihan sibungsu yang terlihat kesakitan. Pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka dengan Ryeowook berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Eomma eotokke?" Nyonya Do yang tidak paham dengan maksud anaknya mendekat kearah Ryeowook. Saat ia tepat berada pada pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang terbuka bau harum langsung menyergap wanita paruh baya itu dan Nyonya Do langsung paham apa yang terjadi.

"Sepertinya lebih parah dari aku waktu itu." Ujar Ryeowook pada ibunya, sementara Nyonya Do berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih merintih.

"Eo.. Eommahh.. panas.." rintihnya pada Nyonya Do

"Tahan sebentar, kau akan baik-baik saja Kyungsoo-ya." Wanita paruh baya itu mengusap kepala anak bungsunya, ia tahu sakitnya menjalani heat apa lagi ini yang pertama untuk Kyungsoo. Ryeowook menatap prihatin pada adiknya, heat pertama bukanlah hal mudah untuk dijalani.

" Wookie-ya kau baik-baik saja?" Yesung muncul dari puncak tangga sambil menggendong Namjoon yang setengah tertidur. ia melihat suaminya tengah berdiri cemas didepan pintu kamar adiknya.

"Hyung, tetap disana dan jangan berani-berani mendekat." geram Ryeowook saat Yesung berusaha mendekatinya.

"Eoh? Kenapa ?"

" Tetap disana dan jangan banyak tanya mate." Ryeowook membentak dan Yesung menurut walau separuh harga dirinya terluka. Menghadapi serigala yang sedang hamil memang memerlukan kesabaran ekstra. Yesung bukan kali pertama menghadapi Ryeowook yang seperti ini bahkan saat mengandung Namjoon pasangannya itu bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Hyung kembali kekamar dan telfon Dokter Minho sekarang."

"Tapi untuk apa wookie-ah?"

"Lakukan saja Hyung." Jawab Ryeowook setengah kesal pada Yesung.

"Jawab aku dulu mate."

"Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar disaat seperti ini?" Nyonya Do menengahi pertengkaran kedua pasangan itu.

"Jongwoon-ah, cepat telfon dokter Minho dan minta dia datang kemari." Mendengar nama aslinya disbut Yesung tidak banyak bertanya lagi, apapun yang terjadi pasti sangat darurat dan berhubungan dengan adik iparnya serta bau manis yang menguar memenuhi seluruh isi rumah.

"Woon-ah jangan lupa katakan pada Dokter Minho untuk membawa obat pereda heat." Dan Yesung menjadi mengerti apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo mengalami heat pertamanya dan itu berarti adik iparnya telah dewasa.

.

.

.

Heat pertama bukanlah termasuk pengalaman menyenangkan bagi Kyungsoo, ia harus terus tinggal dikamarnya selama seminggu penuh dengan panas dan gairah menguasai tubuhnya. Obat pereda heat yang diberikan Dokter Minho bahkan tidak terlalu membantu, Kyungsoo harus berjuang menyelesaikan heatnya sendirian dan bermain solo agaknya sedikit membantu.

Saat akhirnya ia bisa meninggalkan kamarnya yang berantakan Kyungsoo menjadi sangat canggung pada keluarganya. Ia sekarang serigala yang dewasa dan seorang omega, banyak hal yang mengganggunya mulai dari berbagai aroma yang menguar dari setiap anggota keluarganya hingga ketakutannya pada Yesung. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa tapi berada didekat Yesung kadang menjadi tekanan sendiri untuk dirinya. Ryeowook bilang itu semacam sifat alami omega untuk tunduk, Yesung adalah seorang Beta yang memliki status lebih tinggi jadi wajar omega dalam diri Kyungsoo kadang tertekan dengan kehadiran Yesung apalagi Kyungsoo masih sangat baru menjadi seorang omega.

Tantangan terberat Kyungsoo selanjutnya adalah berangkat kesekolah, ia sudah tidak masuk selama satu minggu dan tentu saja tahun ini ia tidak akan kembali kekelasnya yang biasa, Kyungsoo sudah diberitahu Ryeowook jika ibu mereka telah mendaftarkannya kekelas omega tahun ini.

"Kyung, ingin diantar kesekolah?" Ryeowook mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah memasang sepatu, ia menjadi sedikit cemas pada keadaan Kyungsoo semuanya akan menjadi berbeda untuk adiknya dan perjalanan kesekolah mungkin tidak akan semudah dulu.

"Tidak usah Hyung, aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Kyungsoo, pemuda itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan kakaknya yang tampak cemas.

Dengan langkah yang ragu-ragu Kyungsoo menyeret tubuhnya menuju sekolah, kali ini ia tidak akan pergi kekelas beta dan itu artinya tidak akan ada Jongdae lagi, terlebih ia di pindahkan diawal tahun kedua kekelas yang sembilan puluh persen isinya adalah yeoja, percayalah Kyungsoo tidak terlalu baik bergaul dengan mereka. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya "Bersemangatlah Do Kyungsoo." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Eoh Kyungsoo-ya!" Kyungsoo mendapati Chanyeol keluar dari rumahnya menyapa Kyungsoo dengan senyum diwajahnya yang tampan. Sudah lama rasanya Kyungsoo tidak melihat Chanyeol, selama masa kurungannya ia tidak bisa mengunjungi Chanyeol dan Taehyung seperti biasanya.

"Chanyeol-hyung.." pemuda itu mendekati Chanyeol

"Kau akan berangkat kesekolah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk halus, ini adalah orang yang sama, Chanyeol-hyungnya tapi Kyungsoo sungguh merasa berbeda. Hyungnya itu tercium seperti Jeruk mandarin atau apapun itu yang Kyungsoo tidak pernah cium darinya sebelumnya. Bukan hanya itu Chanyeol juga menjaga jarak darinya serta menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyungsoo.

" aku berangkat dulu hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo halus meninggalkan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu suka berdekatan dengan pemuda itu saat ini, saipa yang mengira jika aura seorang alpha jauh lebih menakutkan, berdekatan dengan Chanyeol bahkan jauh lebih menekannya dari pada saat ia didekat Yesung.

Seperti dugaan Kyungsoo, Jongdae akan berteriak heboh saat melihatnya. Omega itu melihat Jongdae menghambur saat medapati Kyungsoo berdiri kaku digerbang sekolah.

"Kyungsoo-yaaa!" teriaknya heboh sambil berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan tanpa ragu-ragu memeluk omega itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja jagi-ya?"

" Kim Jongdae kau menjijikan." Kyungsoo melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan konyol Jongdae. Walaupun terlihat menolak Jongdae sesungguhnya Kyungsoo merindukan sahabatnya itu.

" Kau jahat sekali jagi-ya, akukan hanya mencemaskanmu. Kekasihku hilang selama seminggu, dan yang aku dapatkan adalah penolakan."

" Hentikan pabo, atau aku akan membunuhmu."

"He he he...Seirus Kyung selama kau tidak ada aku dibantai oleh Setan Kim itu." Ujar Jongdae tanpa menyadari jika ia juga seorang Kim. Jongdae memang paling benci pelajaran Kim-Songsaengnim, Sejarah dan tata krama bukanlah hal yang cocok untuk Kim Jongdae dan selama ini ia hanya mengandalkan Kyungsoo saat serangan Kim-saem tertuju padanya.

"Biasakanlah Jong, aku tidak akan bisa membantumu lagi." Jongdae menoleh pada pernyataan halus Kyungsoo itu, ia sadar telah menyinggung topik yang salah.

"Ya, jangan terlihat seperti kau akan mati saja, kau tidak terlihat seperti kekasihku." Kyungsoo tersenyum sedikit ia juga paham Jongdae tidak ingin membahas topik ini. Dalam hati ia bersyukur sahabatnya itu tidak memandang Kyungsoo secara berbeda.

" Siapa juga yang mau jadi kekasihmu Kim Jongdae." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menyikut rusuk Jongdae sampai membuat beta itu meringis sakit.

"Jagi-ah appo!" rengek Jongdae sambil menyusul Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Ya, ya, ya kau pikir kau akan kemana Do Kyungsoo?" Teriakan Jongdae mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang sudah separoh jalan.

"Tentu saja kekelas tuan Kim." Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae heran, ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui jalan menuju kelas omega. Kelas para omega terletak tepat dilantai paling atas gedung Beta, karena jumlahnya yang sedikit mereka tidak memiliki gedung sendiri seperti Alpha atau Beta.

"Dan kau fikir melewati tangga timur adalah pilihan yang bagus?" Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Kyung, kufikir kita kebih baik menggunakan tangga yang satu lagi." Ujar Jongdae, tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang kebingungan.

Alasan sebenarnya Kim Jongdae menarik Kyungsoo dari tangga timur adalah tangga timur gedung Beta itu adalah pertemuan antara gedung Alpha dan Beta, jadi siswa dari kedua gedung tersebut sering menggunakan tangga timur itu untuk keluar masuk gedung masing-masing. Sementara itu para Omega lebih senang menggunakan tangga barat yang lebih jauh, selain lebih sepi mereka juga tidak perlu bertemu dengan para Alpha ataupun Beta. Selain melelahkan jika omega dibiarkan berdekatan dengan para Alpha akan berdampak tidak baik bagi keduanya. Tidak seperti Beta yang tenang dan jauh lebih netral, Alpha dan omega sangat tertpengaruh dengan kehadiran masing-masing. Dan jika dilihat dari kondisinya sekarang, Kyungsoo dapat membuat satu gedung alpha menggila hanya karena aromanya itu.

Sejak awal pertemuan mereka digerbang tadi Jongdae sudah menyadarinya, beta itu terus menahan dirinya agar tidak terpengaruh aroma Kyungsoo yang benar-benar memabukkan. Jongdae sudah diberi tahu oleh Ryeowook soal Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan heat pertamanya dan berpesan agar menjaga adiknya yang tidak berpengalaman itu.

.

.

.

Jika ada yang bertanya pendapatnya tentang kelas omega maka Kyungsoo akan mengatakan ia seperti terdampar diasrama perempuan. Kelas omega berisi sembilan puluh persen yeoja dan hanya terdiri dari duapuluh lima anak dengan dua kelas per angkatannya. Selain Kyungsoo hanya ada sekitar enam orang laki-laki lagi di seluruh angkatan. Kyungsoo sekarang akrab dengan Kim Minseok satu-satunya omega jantan di kelas mereka selain Kyungsoo, Minseok adalah anak yang baik dan ramah, sebelum berada di kelas yang sama Kyungsoo sesekali mendengar namanya dibicarakan para Beta di kelas lamanya. Minseok adalah ketua kelas sekaligus wakil ketua angkatan para omega. Pelajaran di kelas barunya juga tidak jauh berbeda, kelas omega lebih banyak membahas tatakrama dan telaah tentang kehidupan para omega dan mate mereka sementara dulunya di kelas Beta Kyungsoo mempelajari kehidupan Beta dan kejernihan fikiran .

Seperti kata Ryeowook para omega itu adalah makhluk yang lembut dan penyayang , mereka menerima Kyungsoo dengan baik bahkan terlampau baik jika Kyungsoo boleh berkomentar. Teman-teman sekelasnya sangat perhatian pada Kyungsoo, mereka memberikan macam-macam termasuk catatan untuk ketertinggalannya dipelajaran. Kyungsoo yang pada dasarnya tidak terlalu akrab dengan perempuan selalu melarikan dirinya pada Minseok, saat makan siang ia selalu dikelilingi para yeoja yang penasaran dengan kelas beta di lantai bawah mengingat Kyungsoo adalah penghuninya selama setahun lebih dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Beberapa minggu dikelas omega memberitahu Kyungsoo alasan-alasan kenapa hidupnya tersa sangat berbeda sekarang. Sejak ia menjadi omega Kyungsoo sudah sangat jarang keluar rumah, jikapun ia akan pergi maka akan selalu ada Jongdae atau Yesung yang menemaninya dan membuat Kyungsoo risih. Menjadi omega itu jauh lebih merepotkan dibanding dengan ekspektasi Kyungsoo, selain masalah heat sifat alami omega untuk tunduk juga menjadi hal yang menyusahkan. Sekarang Chanyeol selalu menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo, kalaupun berbicara alpha itu akan selalu memberikan jarak diantara mereka, saat ditanya alsannya Chanyeol mejawab jika ia ingin membuat Kyungsoo lebih nyaman tanpa sadar jika sikapnya malah membuat Kyungsoo menjadi tidak nyaman. Kadang Kyungsoo merindukan kehidupan lamanya, terutama ia merindukan makan siang bersama Jongdae dan teman-teman betanya. Kyungsoo sudah jarang melihat Jongdae disekolah, ia tidak bisa menemui sahabatnya itu saat makan siang karena kantin dilantai bawah adalah kantin campuran dan tidak ada omega yang berani untuk pergi kelantai bawah saat makan siang bahkan Minseok seklipun. Keterbatasan para omega inilah yang membuat Kyungsoo menyesali dirinya yang sorang omega.

Kyungsoo sekarang mengerti kenapa Jongdae melarangnya untuk menggunakan tangga timur gedung Beta, ia tidak pernah melihat satupun teman-teman omeganya berani melewati tangga tersebut, selain itu pengalaman memberitahu Kyungsoo alasannya lebih jelas. Kyungsoo pernah tidak sengaja menggunakan tangga itu dihari keduanya bersekolah lagi, karena kebiasaan ia lupa dengan larangan Jongdae dan membuat Kim Jonghyun hampir berubah kebentuk serigalanya dan menyerang Kyungsoo. Aroma omega yang manis dapat membuyarkan kesadaran para alpha dan Kyungsoo dengan segala aroma sehabis heatnya seenak jidat meluncur digedung yang separohnya adalah alpha-alpha muda yang masih labil, jika saja Shin-songsaengnim tidak datang dia pasti sudah diklaim Jonghyun.

.

.

.

"Yak Kim Jongdae berhenti mengikutiku." Kyungsoo membentak Jongdae yang terus-terusan menempel padanya, mereka dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang dan Kyungsoo hampir berhasil dalam usahanya untuk pulang sendirian tanpa kawalan Jongdae.

"Shireo, aku tidak mau Ryeowook-hyung mengamuk padaku melihat kau pulang sendirian." tolak Jongdae, ia teringat kemarahan Ryeowook pada Yesung beberapa saat lalu karena membiarkan Kyungsoo pulang sendirian, serigala yang hamil memang mengerikan.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya Dae-ah, kau dan Ryeowook-hyung harus belajar untuk tidak mengekangku."

" Dan kau harus belajar jika terlalu berbahaya bagi Do Kyungsoo yang sekarang untuk pulang sendirian."

" Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri Kim Jongdae." Kyungsoo menyemprot wajah Jongdae dengan kemarahannya, ia sudah muak dengan segala sifat over protektif Jongdae dan kakaknya. Kyungsoo paham dia sekarang omega dan yah omega alah makhluk yang lemah, tapi Kyungsoo menolak jika ia dianggap lemah, ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dan perjalanan pulang bukanlah hal yang menakutkan.

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang hampir membuat Kim Jonghyun kehilangan kendali."

"Ayolah kau tahu aku tidak slemah itu. Jangan menganggap semua omega itu lemah Dae-ah." ujar Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan Jongdae.

"Tapi Kyung..."

"Aku menerima takdirku sebagai omega Dae-ah dan aku ingin terbiasa dengan kehidupan baru ini. Tidak mungkin bagiku untuk terus bergantung padamu. Aku ingin mandiri dan tidak merepotkan orang lain."

"Kyung kau tahukan jika seorang omega yang belum diklaim berkeliaran sendirian akan sangat berbahaya." Jongdae memegang bahu Kyungsoo berbicara serius pada temannya itu

"Jadi kau ingin menunggu aku mendapatkan mate sebelum bisa melepasku untuk pulang sendirian?" Jongdae mengangguk

"Oh ayolah Kim Jongdae, jangan membuatku terpaksa untuk mencekikmu."

"Cekik saja jika kau tega jagi-ya." Kyungsoo mendelik pada sahabatnya dan melingkarkan jari-jarinya dileher Jongdae siap untuk mencekiknya.

"Yak, appo."

"Bolehkan aku dulu baru kulepaskan."

"Ya..'

"Ya apa?"

"Aku akan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian mulai besok." dan Kyungsoo melepaskan cekikannya.

"Tetapi bohong.."

"Yak Kim Jongdae." Kyungsoo mengejar Jongdae yang sudah berlarian tak tahu arah

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu Kyungsoo-ya. Ryeowook-hyung dan Ibumu lebih menakutkan dari cekikanmu. Kau harus menunggu matemu datang sebelum terbebas dari pelukanku." teriak Jongdae pada Kyungsoo yang mengejarnya dengan sumpah serapa keluar dari bibir seksinya. kedua sahabat itu terus berlarian tanpa peduli pada angin musim gugur yang bertiup kencang serta seorang pemuda yang memperhatikan keduanya dibawah pohon ginko yang hampir kehilngan daunnya. Dengan jaket tebal membungkus tubuhnya pemuda itu tak mengalihakn pandangannya pada pemuda mungil berambut hitam yang berlari mengejar sahabatnya, sesekali angin musim gugur yang betiup kencang membawa aroma harum lavender pada sipemuda yang tersenyum sedih.

"Mate!" panggilnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

desclaimer : seluruh tokoh milik diri masing-masing saya cuma minjem nama.

warning : this is YAOI, Wolf AU,OOC, Mpreg dan typo bertebaran. ini wolf au menurut fersi saya sendiri

Rate : M (hayo.. yang masih polos silahkan angkat kaki..)

NOTE : yang homophobik dilarang mendekat, tidak menerima komentar dengan bahasa kasar mengenai YAOI. Dont like dont read !

Dari beberapa bulan Kyungsoo berada dikelas omega hari ini adalah hari yang paling heboh, hampir seluruh siswa perempuan berkerumun membahas sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mate, kelas 3-2 dan seorang sunbae bernama Nam Woohyun. Kyungsoo yang masih bingung mendapati Minseok tengah duduk dibangku mereka sedang merajut sesuatu yang seperti syal, yeah hari ini mereka ada kelas keterampilan dan Kyungsoo belum bisa menikmati pelajaran mengenai pekerjaan rumah tangga itu kecuali memasak dan membersihkan rumah.

"Hyung, kenapa heboh sekali?" ia mendekati Minseok yang alisnya berkedut karena benang rajutnya kusut.

"Oh kau sudah datang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Mereka membicarakan Woohyun-sunbae." Jawab Minseok

"Memang ada apa dengan dia?" Kyungsoo tahu siapa itu Nam Woohyun, vokalis utama di vokal grub sekolah mereka. Dia bahkan cukup terkejut Nam Woohyun yang tampan dan berkarisma itu ternyata adalah seorang omega.

"Kau tentu kenal Kim Sunggyu di kelas Beta kan?" Minseok balas bertanya. Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk sebagai penghuni gedung beta selama satu setengah tahun tidak mungkin ia tidak kenal Kim Sunggyu yang notabenenya adalah Ketua angkatan para Beta, dia memipin seluruh angkatan beta dari kelas 1 hingga 3.

"Nah ternyata dia itu adalah matenya Woohyun-sunbae." Kyungsoo menatap Minseok bingung, bukan hal langka jika mereka menemukan mate diumur seperti sekarang, apalagi disini berkumpul para alpha, beta, dan omega sekaligus jadi kemungkinan menemukan mate jauh lebih besar.

"Lalu apa masalahnya Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Minseok menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Masalahnya Kim Sunggyu meninggalkan marknya di leher Woohyun-sunbae kemarin sore, tepat ditangga timur gedung beta." Jawab Minseok dan Kyungsoo tercengang.

Sebagai serigala mereka juga punya beberapa aturan apalagi sekolah mereka terkenal dengan pendidikan tatakrama yang baik. Menandai serigala lain itu bukan perkara gampang apalagi dileher, itu semacam klaim kepemilikan untuk seumur hidup serta janji untuk terikat satu sama lain sumur hidup. Diumur mereka yang sekarang meninggalkan mark bukanlah anjuran, bukannya tidak diperbolehkan tetapi untuk menghindari masalah yang bisa saja terjadi kedepannya mengingat pikiran serigala muda belum stabil. Selain itu mating dan menandai mate adalah sesuatu yang dianggap suci dan sakral. Biasanya jika salah satu anggota pack serigala hendak mating maka kedua belah pihak akan bertemu. Jadi bisa dikatakan menandai serigala lain tanpa sepengetahuan packnya adalah tindakan kurang sopan.

"Ne? Kau yakin hyung?" Kyungsoo sangat mengenal Kim Sunggyu, pimpinan para beta itu adalah makhluk paling pintar dan sopan diangkatannya. Meninggalkan mark dileher Nam Woohyun mungkin kesalahan paling besar yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Kau tidak percayakan? Aku juga awalnya tidak percaya, tapi memang seperti itu daya tarik mate bagi kaum kita. Orang paling waras seperti Kim Sunggyu saja bisa bersikap seperti itu." Minseok berhenti sebentar lalu menarik nafasnya "Kapan mateku datang? Aku merindukannya."

"Memang hyung sudah tahu siapa matemu?" Kyungsoo nyengir lalu menggoda Minseok.

"Belum, aku harap dia segera datang. Aku benci harus mengurus heat sendirian." Ujar Minseok, Kyungsoo terkejut ia paham apa yang dimaksud Minseok dan kemudian wajahnya bersemu merah. Minseok yang menyadari ucapannya kemudian juga menjadi malu, ah membahas mate akan selalu berakhir dengan percakapan seperti ini.

"Jadi kau sudah memikirkan hal yang seperti itu hyung? Kuharap matemu orang yang tahan lama ya, mengingat Kim Minseok sangat genit." Kyungsoo menggoda Minseok yang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Jangan menggodaku Do Kyungsoo, memangnya kau tidak penasaran dengan matemu? Yah setidaknya kalau ada mereka urusan menyebalkan seperti heat dapat diatasi."

Jika difikirkan lagi Kyungsoo menjadi penasaran dengan matenya, orang seperti apa yang akan bersamanya seumur hidup itu. Apakah ia Alpha atau Beta? Tampan atau mungkin biasa saja? Bagaimana wajahnya? Apakah bibirnya tebal atau tipis? Apakah matanya tajam? Apakah kulitnya seputih susu ataukah tan seperti milik Kim Jongin? Tunggu dulu, kenapa Kyungsoo jadi memikirkan kasir seksi itu? Pemikiran mengenai Kim Jongin akan berujung tidak baik, seperti wajahnya yang memerah, detak jantung yang menggila dan tentu saja kenangan mengenai mimpinya yang berputar seperti film diotak Kyungsoo.

"Yak, wajahmu memerah Kyung, sedang membayangkan apa huh?" Minseok menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ani, tidak memikirkan apapun Hyung." Bohong Kyungsoo, Minseok menyipitkan matanya tidak percaya. "Kau boleh anggap aku percaya kali ini saja." Ucap Minseok lalu melanjutkan acara merajutnya sementara Kyungsoo menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja dan Kembali teringat si alpha seksi, Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan Chanyeol untuk kado musim dingin adalah kehadiran Jongin dirumahnya, teman masa kecilnya ini benar-benar tidak berguna. Jongin seorang alpha, dengan wajah terlalu tampan tapi selain wajahnya itu dia tidak punya kelebihan apapun dan kehadiran Jongin akan sangat merepotkan Chanyeol.

"Kami tidak memesan layanan tukang pipa hari ini, anda pasti salah rumah." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menutup pintu rumahnya tepat didepan wajah Jongin. Tapi bukan Jongin namanya jika ia tak paham kelakuan Chanyeol, pemuda itu menyelipkan kakinya sebelum pintu itu benar-benar tertutup.

"Dan aku juga bukan tukang pipa, mana ada tukang pipa setampan ini Park Chanyeol-ssi." Ucap Jongin.

"Saya tidak mengerti ucapan anda disini tidak ada yang bernama Park Chanyeol dan saya adalah Richard Park."

"Hyung!"

"dan seingat saya, saya tidak memiliki adik berkulit hitam seperti anda."

"Katakan itu sekali lagi dan aku akan menelfon ibumu."

"Nee, silahkan masuk Kim Jongin-ssi yang tampan." Chanyeol membukakan pintunya, yeah Kim Jongin tahu persis apa kelemahan alpha muda temannya itu. Sebut saja nyonya Park dihadapan Chanyeol maka ia akan menuruti semua keinginanmu. Park Chanyeol adalah seorang alpha yang kabur dari packnya maka wajar ia merasa kehadiran Jongin pertanda buruk karena bisa dipastikan ibunya juga akan tahu keberadaannya.

Jongin mengamati setiap inci rumah milik Chanyeol, untuk ukuran pemuda yang kabur dari rumah mungkin Chanyeol adalah yang paling sukses. Pemuda tan itu berkeliling ruang tamu sementara Chanyeol pergi mengambil minuman untuk Jongin.

"Yak, jujur padaku kenapa kau bisa tahu alamatku?" Chanyeol muncul dengan nampan dan dua gelas minuman. Di balik kakinya yang panjang mengintip sosok mungil yang Jongin kenali sebagai anak dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu memasuki rumah ini beberapa waktu lalu." Ujar Jongin santai lalu berjongkok menghadap Taehyung yang bersembunyi di balik kaki ayahnya. "Anyeong, wah kau sekarang sudah besar yah, terakhir kali aku melihatmu kau masih seukuran telapak tanganku." Jongin memang pernah melihat Taehyung sekali, ia bahkan pernah menggendong Taehyung yang waktu itu baru berumur dua minggu. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi karena Chanyeol kabur dari packnya dan memilih membesarkan anaknya sendirian. Taehyung mendongak menatap ayahnya, pandangannya seolah bertanya siapa orang yang menggusuk kepalanya itu.

"Taehyungie ini teman appa, Jongin samchoon." Jawab Chanyeol sambil berjongkok agar tingginya sama dengan anaknya. Anak kecil itu mengerjap lucu terlihat masih ragu-ragu untuk mendekati Jongin. "Ayo sapa dia, anak appa pemberanikan?" bujuk Chanyeol, Taehyung dengan malu-malu membungkukkan badannya dan menyapa Jongin yang terlihat sangat gemas dengan tingkah serigala mungil itu. "A..anyeonghaaseo." tuturnya kecil

"Wah, tidak kusangka kau bisa mengurus anak Hyung, Taehyung bahkan tidak cadel." Sorak Jongin sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau membicarakan Park Chanyeol, mana ada alpha yang lebih pintar dariku disekolah kita dulu huh? Kalau kau mengajarkan anak kecil bicara dengan benar maka mereka tidak akan cadel, khususnya anakku, taehyungie menuruni kepintaranku makanya tidak cadel." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggendong Taehyung yang memeluk lehernya.

"Tapi dia sangat pemalu Hyung."

"Kau tidak akan berani bilang seperti itu jika sudah tahu sifat aslinya." Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa selagi Chanyeol bercerita mengenai sifat Taehyung yang menyusahkan, berbeda dengan pernyataannya nyatanya Chanyeol terlihat sangat menyukai sifat anaknya itu, Jongin bahkan belum pernah melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum setulus itu sebelumnya.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Chanyeol, Jongin meneguk jusnya lalu mulai bicara

"Biarkan aku menginap disini untuk beberapa waktu, rasanya aku akan jadi gila jika tetap dirumah." Ucapnya tanpa dosa pada Chanyeol. Si pemilik rumah mendelik

"Kupikir kau memang sudah gila karena mampu bertahan ditempat itu." Ucap Chanyeol

"Dan kau bisa menyelamatkan seorang alpha malang dari kegilaan dengan mengizinkanku tinggal disini."

"Andwae, aku sudah kerepotan dengan Taehyung disini." Chanyeol berkata tegas, ia sudah cukup dengan Taehyung yang harus diurus dan diperhatikan, Chanyeol tidak ingin menambah bebannya dengan Jongin yang tidak berguna.

"Ayolah hyung, aku akan membantumu menjaga Taehyung." Mohon Jongin, Chanyeol memandangnya datar sama sekali tidak mempan dengan sikap sok imut yang ditampilkan sahabatnya itu.

"Kembalilah kerumahmu selagi aku masih mengatakannya secara baik-baik."

"Bagaiman dengan menjaga Taehyung dan mencuci piring?"

"Andwae!"

"Ditambah dengan membersihkan rumah?" Tawar Jongin lagi. Chanyeol diam sejenak, ia memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk membersihkan rumah. Sejak Taehyung bisa berjalan ia adalah monster penghancur ruangan dan Chanyeol tidak memiliki waktu untuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat anaknya. Tawaran Jongin ini sangat menggiurkan bagi orang tua tunggal macam dirinya.

"Di tambah dengan membersihkan halaman?"

"Ye? Kau ingin aku kerja rodi?"

"Kalau tidak ingin ya sudah, silahkan angkat kaki dari sini." Chanyeol menyesap gelasnya seperti seorang CEO arogan dan Jongin adalah bawahannya yang malang.

"Ok,, ok. Aku setuju." Jawab Jongin ia benar-benar membutuhkan tempat Chanyeol untuk kali ini. Mereka berdua kembali duduk dengan Jongin yang menyesap jusnya sambil mengukur sebesar apa rumah Chanyeol yang harus ia bersihkan. Sedang Chanyeol menyuapi Taehyung yang tengah duduk dipangkuannya.

" Jongin-ah, bagaimana keadaan disana?" ujar Chanyeol serius, Jongin paham apa yang dimaksud temannya itu. Pack Jongin dan Chanyeol tinggal secara berdampingan, oleh karena itu banyak dari anggota pack mereka saling mengnal bahkan akrab seperti Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Masih sama saja sejak terakhir kau tinggalkan. Para orang tua itu masih saja kolot dan berkepala batu. Kau tahu betul sifat mereka yang satu itu, mereka tidak akan berubah walupun selusin anak muda seperti kita kabur dari keluarga. Anak-anak bahkan sudah hampir gila." Jawab Jongin. Cahnyeol mengangguk paham, pack Jongin tidak jauh berbeda dengan packnya terlalu kolot dan kuno. Chanyeol kabur, ah bukan , diusir dari rumahnya sendiri gara-gara menghamili seorang rough .

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bibimu, apakah ia sehat? Kudengar saat Myungsoo meninggal kondisi kesehatannya memburuk." Kim Myungsoo adalah kakak sepupu angkat Jongin,Chanyeol kenal dia karena mereka satu kelas dulunya. Myungsoo adalah seorang alpha dan harapan terbesar pack mereka, pemuda yang pintar dan baik hati. Terakhir Chanyeol melihatnya adalah saat ia menjeput Taehyung dirumah sakit, saat itu Kim Myungsoo tengah terbaring koma akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Chanyeol mendengar kabar kematiannya beberapa waktu lalu dari Kris.

"Dia lebih baik akhir-akhir ini. Satu-satunya yang ia sesalkan adalah hidup Myungsoo-hyung yang pendek dan bagaimana anaknya tidak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang saat ia masih hidup." Jawab Jongin ia menghela napasnya, kesedihan selalu melingkupinya jika sudah membahas ibu Myungsoo. Bibinya itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang tulus mencintai Jongin didalam keluarga mereka dan Myungsoo adalah kakak sepupu yang baik yang menjaga Jongin bahkan saat ia hampir digantung kepala pack mereka. Chanyeol menangkap raut kesedihan itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut nasib Jongin sebenarnya tidak lebih baik dari miliknya.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas ini sebenarnya, tapi bagaimana kabar Soojoong?" Jongin tersentak saat Chanyeol menyinggung nama itu, ia tersenyum kecut lalu menghela napasnya lagi.

"Seperti biasanya hyung. Ia selalu sama seperti saat kau terakhir melihatnya." Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas teringat Omega perempuan yang ia kenal sejak kecil itu.

"Sepertinya urusan dengan keluarga Jung tidak akan mudah iakan? Apalagi sekarang Myungsoo sudah tidak ada." Ujar Chanyeol, Jongin hanya menunduk terlihat enggan membahas masalah ini lagi. "Kuharap Myungsoo-hyung masih tetap disini, jika bukan untuk pack setidaknya ia masih disini untukku." Ujar Jongin ia membuang pandangannya pada gelas kosong diatas meja dan Chanyeol memilih menyudahi pembicaraan mereka, tampaknya Jongin akan mulai gila jika ia tetap membahas masalah pack mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Jongin menyesali ucapannya mengenai Taehyung yang pemalu, anak Chanyeol itu sama sekali meleset dari dugaanya balita itu sungguh berisik dan sangat jahil. Taehyung bisa menghancurkan ruangan yang telah Jongin bersihkan hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Pemuda itu merasa tugasnya membereskan rumah Chanyeol tidak ada habisnya jika Taehyung masih berkeliaran. Jongin heran sendiri bagaimana temannya itu bertahan selama ini merawat Taehyung sendirian. Chanyeol harus bekerja, menjaga Taehyung, memasak dan membereskan rumah sendirian pekerjaan yang hanya mampu dibayangkan Jongin.

Hari ini Jongin kebagian tugas menjaga Taehyung sementara Chanyeol memasak didapur, Jongin hanya perlu memastikan Taehyung tidak menelan mainannya atau menghancurkan barang-barang dikamar Chanyeol. Setelah hampir satu jam berlarian tak tentu arah akhirnya Taehyung kelelahan dan sekarang tertidur di kasur milik Chanyeol, sementara itu Jongin memilih membunuh kebosanannya dengan memandang keluar Jendela.

Diluar hujan turun dengan lebat, Jongin tidak terlalu menyukai hujan apalagi yang turun di musim dingin. Pemuda itu memandang sedih pada orang-orang diluar yang berlari menghindari hujan, apalagi saat bayang pemuda yang tampaknya sedang hamil bergegas keluar rumah menyelamatkan jemuran di halaman sebelah rumah Chanyeol. Atau dua orang anak SMA yang dengan bodoh lupa membawa payung berlarian sepanjang trotoar dan berakhir masuk kerumah sebelah. Pemuda hamil yang tadinya mengangkat jemuran menghentikan keduanya lalu mereka terlibat argumen sebentar. Jongin memperhatikan tingkah anak SMA yang berambut coklat gelap dan paling tinggi diantara mereka di pukul oleh temannya yang lebih pendek yang berambut gelap. Mereka bertiga bertengakar lagi lalu sipemuda hamil masuk kedalam meninggalkan dua pemuda yang masih melanjutkan perdebatan. Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka, keduanya terlihat sangat akrab

Sipemuda hamil kembali dengan membawa handuk dan menyerahkan handuk pada keduanya, mereka berdua lalu berdebat lagi sepertinya tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menggunakan handuk berwarna pink yang dibawakan sipemuda hamil. Jongin terkekeh saat si rambut coklat menggusuk kepala temannya dengan handuk pink itu, ia tersenyum saat temannya membentak terlihat sangat tidak suka. Tanpa sadar Jongin juga ikut tertawa saat pemuda paling pendek itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia terlihat sangat imut. Tak lama mereka berhenti lalu menoleh kearah jendela Chanyeol tampaknya Jongin ketahun tengah mengintip mereka.

"Ya, sedang apa?" chanyeol mengagetkan Jongin yang menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan dua orang diluar.

"Anio hyung, hanya memperhatikan pemandangan diluar." Jawab pemuda itu santai

"Memang ada apa diluar?" Chanyeol menyibak tirai lalu memandang kearah halaman keluarga Do, disana tidak ada apa-apa kecuali Kyungsoo dan sahabatnya Jongdae yang tengah mengeringkan diri lagi-lagi tidak diizinkan Ryeowook masuk kedalam rumah. Ia melambai kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongdae dan kedua sahabat itu balas melambai padanya, Jongin hanya mampu mengernyit sambil memperhatikan senyum si manis berambut hitam itu.

" Kau mengenal mereka Hyung?"

"Kyungsoo dan Jongdae? Tentu saja aku mengenal tetanggaku bodoh, kau pikir aku makhluk anti sosial yang tidak menyapa tetangganya sendiri?"

"Kyungsoo dan Jongdae?"

"Dua anak SMA itu, yang pendek itu bernama Do Kyungsoo anak bungsu keluarga Do yang tinggal disebelah dan yang lebih tinggi Kim Jongdae sahabat Kyungsoo." Ujar Chanyeol pada Jongin yang terdiam sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang menggusuk kepala Jongdae diluar.

"Wolf?" tanyanya, Chanyeol mengangguk

"Hm, Beta dan Omega. Kenapa kau tanya-tanya?" tanya Chanyeol balik, sangat jarang melihat Jongin tertarik pada orang lain, Chanyeol kenal Jongin dari kecil ia tidak pernah tertarik pada orang lain kecuali keluarganya.

"Aniya.." Jongin mengeleng-geleng lalu berjalan menjauhi jendela menuju pintu dengan Chanyeol yang masih memandanginya curiga.

"Ayo kita turun, kau sudah selesai memasakkan?"

"Kau tertarik pada salah satu dari mereka? kuharap itu bukan Kyungsoo Jong." langkah Jongin berhenti ia tersenyum getir lalu berbalik kearah Chanyeol.

"Ani, kenapa kau jadi sensitif seperti ini Hyung?" ucap Jongin tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli ia sudah terlanjur menangkap gelagat aneh Jongin yang membuat alpha satu anak itu cemas.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tinggal disini Jong?" Chanyeol berhenti sebentar lalu menatap Jongin yang memasang poker facenya " Karena disini tempat orang-orang yang tidak punya pack berkumpul. Keluarga Do yang disebelah itu tidak punya alpha dirumah mereka, ayah Kyungsoo sudah meninggal dan dulunya ia seorang rough. Bibi Do adalah seorang Beta yang diusir dari pack karena menikahi rough dan kedua anak mereka adalah omega. Kau mengertikan Jong?" Jongin tidak menyahut

"Mereka orang-orang baik yang tidak bisa kita sentuh. Kuingatkan Jong jangan mengganggu mereka apalagi Kyungsoo, aku sendiri yang akan mematahkan lehermu jika kau melakukannya. Dia bukan orang yang bisa kau miliki tanpa menyakitinya." Keheningan menyelimuti mereka Chanyeol berjalan menyusul Jongin yang tangannya masih bergantung di kenop pintu.

"Dan satu lagi, belajarlah berbohong sebelum kau menipuku. Kita sudah bersama hampir sepanjang hidupmu Kim Jongin." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mendahului Jongin menuju dapur untuk makan siang. Alpha berkulit tan itu terdiam sambil menatap pada jendela dan menghela nafas, satu lagi beban fikiran bertambah mendesak dalam kepalanya yang sudah hampir meledak.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya."

"Ne Eomma aku mendengarmu." Kyungsoo muncul ditangga sambil memegangi handuk, omega muda itu baru saja selesai mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Antarkan ini kerumah sebelah." Nyonya Do menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk makanan pada Kyungsoo yang bingung.

"Apa ini Eomma?" tanyanya

"Sup rumput laut, hari ini Tae berulang tahun dan Chanyeol pasti lupa lagi untuk membuatnya." Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu dengan terburu-buru berlari kekamarnya mengambil kado dan Sweeternya, diluar pasti sangat dingin dan dia tidak ingin mati membeku cuaca diluar sudah tidak bisa ditolerir darah panas serigalanya. "Namjoon-ah ingin ikut samchoon kerumah Taetae?" Kyungsoo berteriak pada keponakannya yang bergelung dalam selimut termal, Namjoon menggeleng lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada sang ibu yang tengah tertidur dan Kyungsoo mencibir padanya.

Pemuda manis itu mengayunkan langkahnya menuju rumah sebelah sesekali teresenyum, Kyungsoo teringat si kecil Taehyung yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ia lihat. Taehyung bocah kecil yang malang kehilangan ibu diusia yang masih muda. Kyungsoo menekan bel rumah Chanyeol menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu.

"Ne..nuguseo?" terdengar jawaban dari dalam

"Ini aku hyung, Kyungsoo." Jawab Kyungsoo ia mendengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka dan seseorang muncul dari dalam. Orang itu bukan Chanyeol-hyungnya baunya tidak tercium seperti Chanyeol, Kyungsoo langsung menunduk saat orang yang mendekat itu membawa aroma alpha yang sangat kuat.

" Silahkan masuk." Ucap orang itu dalam suara husky yang dalam, omega dalam diri Kyungsoo tersentak ia mengenali suara ini, si kasir seksi Kim Jongin pikir Kyungsoo seketika. Jongin yang mengenali pemuda tetangga Chanyeol itu tersenyum karena Kyungsoo terus saja tertunduk. Kim Jongin dengan pakaian santai di pagi hari mungkin adalah awal yang baik bagi Kyungsoo hari ini. Ia langsung memerah saat wajah Jongin yang sepertinya heran dengan tingkah Kyungsoo sangat dekat.

"Silahkan masuk." Bisiknya pada Kyungsoo dan omega itu langsung kabur kedalam dengan wajah yang semerah tomat, dan si alpha kurang ajar yang menggodanya itu mengikuti dengan kekehan di bibirnya.

"Oh, Kyungsoo-ah tumben pagi-pagi sudah kesini." Chanyeol muncul dengan celemek dan spatula dari dalam dapur, Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan malah langsung menyambar air minum, wajahnya memerah tampak sangat malu dan canggung dan Chanyeol tahu siapa pelakunya ia mendelik pada Jongin yang berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo dan pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya pura-pura tidak tahu tapi saat Chanyeol lengah ia kembali terkekeh.

"Karena hari ini ulang tahun Tahyungie jadi aku ingin memberikan ini pada hyung." Kyungsoo menyerahkan sup rumpu laut yang dibawanya. "Eomma bilang kau pasti lupa lagi untuk menyiapkannya." Chanyeol terkekeh lalu berjalan kedapur untuk menaruh sup rumput laut itu, Kyungsoo ingin memakinya karena sekarang ia hanya berdua saja dengan Jongin di ruang keluarga milik Chanyeol dan suasananya sangat canggung.

Jongin duduk di ujung sofa dan Kyungsoo duduk di ujung yang lain mereka tidak saling bicara, tidak ada yang ingin memulai. Sesekali Kyungsoo melirik pada alpha seksi itu, Jongin yang tampan tanpa seragam tokonya duduk tepat disebelahnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum saat aroma Jongin kembali menggelitik penciumannya dan Kyungsoo bersumpah ia akan sangat betah berlama-lama menikmatinya.

"Haruskah kita berkenalan?" ucap Jongin tiba-tiba, ia mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan si omega terkaget karenanya. Ia hanya mengangguk, dalam hati Kyungsoo memaki dirinya yang bersikap seperti anak gadis didepan Jongin, oh please dia masih seorang laki-laki dan tidak ada yang namanya malu-malu dalam kamus seorang gentelman. Jongin yang memandangi Kyungsoo tersenyum, omega itu memerah dengan alis berkerut tampak sangat lucu.

"Kim Jongin." Ucap Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo meraihnya dengan gugup dan menyebutkan namanya. Tanpa berkenalanpun Kyungsoo tentu kenal alpha tampan yang selalu datang dalam mimpinya, Kasir seksi berseragam biru gelap yang membuat wajahnya memerah hanya dengan membayangkannya.

"Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo berharap suaranya tidak terdengar aneh dia akan benar-benar mengubur dirinya jika ia terdengar seperti anak gadis, dia boleh seorang omega tapi Kyungsoo tetaplah seorang namja dan Kim Jongin tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan itu dengan wajah tampan dan suara seksinya sekalipun.

"Jadi kau tinggal disebelah?" tanya Jongin hanya untuk mencari topik pembicaraan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Hei angkat wajahmu jangan menunduk begitu saat berbicara denganku aku tidak terlalu jelek untuk dipandang kok." Kyungsoo kaget dengan pernyataan Jongin dan mengangkat wajahnya malu-malu. Ia hampir saja jatuh dari sofa karena wajah tersenyum Jongin yang sangat dekat dengannya, kenapa Kyungsoo tidak menyadari jika alpha itu sudah berada sedekat ini dengannya.

" Mian." Ujarnya halus

"Eoh banmal?" dan seketika omega itu panik

"Bukan-bukan maksudku untuk bicara informal denganmu." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan buru-buru, Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkahnya yang panik " Manis" ujar sang alpha dalam hati, ia ingin terus memandangi Kyungsoo seperti ini, berada berdua dalam satu ruangan dengan omega jantan yang memikat hatinya. Jongin tidak akan pernah lupa pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo walau sepertinya sang omega melupakannya. Bau lavender yang tidak pernah berubah, Kyungsoo yang manis dengan mata bulat kelerengnya yang membuat Jongin hampir kehilangan kendali, bertambah manis dan harum sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

"Jongin-ssi apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Kyungsoo mengerjap mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin yang memperhatikannya, alpha itu terkaget dari lamunannya.

"Berapa umurmu Kyungsoo ya?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo dan omega itu bingung

"Tujuh belas tahun." jawab Kyungsoo halus

"Jongin-hyung, kau harus memanggilku seperti itu mulai sekarang, aku tiga tahun lebih tua darimu, tidak apa-apakan?"

"Hyu..Hyung?" ucap Kyungsoo ragu-ragu dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang malu saat lagi-lagi Jongin terlalu dekat dengannya. Jongin mengangguk dan Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan mata berbinar kearahnya.

"Manis." ucap Jongin polos, oh lupakan soal sikap seorang gentelman karena sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar memerah dan jangan ingatkan dia untuk bangun jika ini hanya mimpi, karena Kyungsoo sangat senang.

"Jong, bangunkan Taehyungie diatas." Seseorang benar-benar harus memukul Chanyeol untuk Jongin karena mengganggu momennya dengan Kyungsoo. Alpha itu mendeathglare Chanyeol yang masih menggunakan celemek pink menjijikan miliknya dengan mangkuk ditangan, yang lebih tua hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan polos tanpa dosa.

"Kyungie ingin sarapan bersama kami? kebetulan aku masak banyak hari ini." Chanyeol menawari Kyungsoo dan langsung mendeathglare Jongin karena sekarang Kyungsoo terdiam dengan wajah bodohnya. ' apa yang aku lakukan?' tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan matanya sipelaku hanya mengangkat bahunya pura-pura tidak tahu dan langsung kabur saat Chanyeol mengisyaratkan akan membunuhnya jika Jongin tetap berada disana sekarang.

"Ku..kurasa lebih baik aku pulang saja hyung." ucap Kyungsoo setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

"Taehyungie pasti kecewa jika kau tidak sarapan bersama kami hari ini." ujar Chanyeol memaksa dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak, Taehyung adalah alasan yang tidak pernah bisa ditolak Kyungsoo.

"Begitukah?" Dan Chanyeol mengangguk sudah pasti Kyungsoo akan sarapan dirumahnya hari ini.

"Pergilah kedapur terlebih dulu aku akan membawa ini kedepan sebentar." Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk menuju dapur , Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk ia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang menaruh mangkuk yang dibawanya didepan foto pemuda manis yang sudah Kyungsoo lihat bertahun-tahun tanpa pernah tahu namanya, ia tidak pernah berani menanyakannya pada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo selalu penasaran dengan perasaan Chanyeol setiap hari-hari seperti ini datang bagaimanapun kehilangan mate bukanlah hal mudah bagi alpha sekalipun.

"Chanyeol-hyung pasti kesal jika kau memandangnya seperti itu." Jongin muncul dengan Taehyung di gendongannya, pemuda itu lalu bergabung dengan Kyungsoo setelah menurunkan Taehyung yang ingin bersama appanya.

"Hari ini mungkin hari paling berat bagi Chanyeol-hyung, kehilangan Baekhyun-hyung bukanlah hal mudah baginya apalagi ia harus merayakan ulang Taehyung sekaligus memperingati hari kematian Baekhyun-hyung." ucap Jongin lirih, Kyungsoo mendongak padanya, jadi mate Chanyeol itu bernama Baekhyun akhirnya ia tahu setelah sekian lama.

"Apa mate Chanyeol-hyung meninggal di hari Taehyung dilahirkan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin menghela nafasnya teringat akan kejadian empat tahun yang lalu yang menghancurkan Chanyeol berkeping-keping.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi pada hari itu, saat Chanyeol-hyung bilang ingin pergi kerumah sakit ia tidak pernah pulang kerumah keluarga Park selama berhari-hari, aku akhirnya menemukannya dirumah seorang teman. Chanyeol-hyung seperti mayat hidup dengan bocah kecil dalam gendongannya. Aku tidak terlalu kenal dengan Baekhyun-hyung sebelumnya tapi dia adalah orang paling baik yang mengubah berandal gila seperti Chanyeol-hyung. Saa itu Baekhyun-hyung berumur delapan belas tahun saat ia melahirkan Taehyung dan tidak pernah bangun lagi walau hanya untuk menggendong dan melihat anaknya. Baekhyun-hyung meninggal tepat setelah ia melahirkan Taehyung." Cerita Jongin, mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang menggedong Taehyung lalu mengajak bocah kecil itu mendoakan ibunya. Jongin berbalik menuju dapur dan mengajak Kyungsoo bersamanya.

"Ayo tinggalkan mereka, Baekhyun hyung pasti tidak ingin melihat omega semanis kau berada didekat dua jagonnya hari ini." ujar Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo yang wajahnya menjadi murung. pemuda manis itu terkekeh lalu mengikuti langkah sang alpha kemeja makan. Hari ini akhirnya ia tahu sisi lain dari hyung yang ia kenal sangat ceria itu, hari ini ia tahu jika alpha sekuat Chanyeolpun akan menangis diwaktu-waktu yang tidak pernah orang lain sadari.

.

.

.

sejak hari ulang tahun Taehyung itu Kyungsoo menjadi sangat sering melihat Jongin dilingkungan rumahnya, alpha itu ternyata memilih tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Jongin selalu muncul dipagi hari di balkon yang menghadap kekamar Namjoon dirumah Kyungsoo, kadang omega manis itu mendapati dirinya tidur dikamar sang keponakan hanya untuk melihat wajah baru bangun Jongin di balkon esok harinya. Jongin juga sudah akrab dengan Kyungsoo sekarang, walau siomega tetap malu-malu didekatnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah dimulai lagi setelah liburan musim dingin yang beku, Kyungsoo akan kesekolah sendirian hari ini Yesung masih terjebak dengan perjalanan bisnisnya dan Jongdae terkena demam, tidak ada yang mengantarnya hari ini dan omega itu merasa sangat senang. Ia bahkan berani menyapa Jongin dengan santai tanpa malu-malu saking senangnya. Kyungsoo kebetulan bertemu dengan Jongin saat pemuda itu akan keluar rumah pagi ini.

"Pagi Jongin-hyung." Ucapnya santai

"Pagi Kyungsoo-ya, berangkat kesekolah?" tanya si alpha dan Kyungsoo mengangguk senang

"Perlu aku antar?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika menghancurkan acara bernagkat sekolah tanpa pengawalanku Jongin-hyung." Ancam Kyungsoo dia sudah menanti-nantikan hari ini tiba bahkan Jonginpun tidak akan bisa menemaninya kesekolah hari ini, hari ini adalah me timenya Kyungsoo tanpa kekangan dari Yesung maupun Jongdae. Jongin terkekeh dengan sikap ceria Kyungsoo pagi ini dan ia mengangguk membiarkan Kyungsoo menikmati kesenangannya.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu berangkat nona ketemu sore ini."goda Jongin

"Mungkin maksudmu Tuan Do Kim Jongin-ssi, aku ini laki-laki." ucap Kyungsoo sambil cemberut ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan meninggalkan Jongin. Rasanya belum berapa langkah Kyungsoo berjalan saat tiba-tiba tangan Jongin menarik tubuhnya.

"Ku rasa aku melupakan sesuatu." dan si alpha menarik si omega kedalam pelukannya.

"Hyu..hyung?" ucap Kyungsoo malu sekaligus bingung.

"Pelukanku akan menjagamu Kyungsoo-ya." Ucap Jongin ia lalu melepaskan Kyungsoo yang wajahnya memerah

"Berangkatlah dan hati-hati dijalan." Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo sebelum meninggalkan si omega untuk berangkat kesekolah.

Apa yang menjadi kebingungan Kyungsoo pagi ini adalah tatapan aneh teman-teman sekolahnya saat ia berjalan dilorong bahkan Minseok juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kyungsoo yang bingung kemudian mempertanyakan hal itu.

"Hyung kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanyanya pada Minseok, yang lebih tua lalu balas bertanya.

"Do Kyungsoo jujurlah padaku, kau sudah menemukan matemukan?"

"Kau gila hyung tentu saja belum."

"Jangan bohong, lalu kenapa baumu tercium seperti seorang alpha? seingatku kau tidak kenal dengan alpha manapun." ucap Minseok sambil mempelototi Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menuduh. Kyungsoo yang akhirnya paham situasinya hanya tersenyum

"Oh jadi karena itu kalian menjadi aneh padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Minseok memutar bola matanya "Ini bau tetanggaku hyung, tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya di jalan." jawab Kyungsoo polos

"Yak, tidak mungkin baunya sekeras ini jika kau hanya bertemu dengannya. Mengakulah Kyung." Balas Minseok, ia terlalu berpengalaman untuk dibodohi Kyungsoo

"Ini memang bau tetanggaku Hyung dan yah aku memang tidak hanya bertemu dengannya pagi ini, Bisa dibilang Jongin hyung memelukku tanpa sebab."

"Oh jadi namanya Jongin."

"Namanya memang Jongin dan dia hanya tetanggaku tidak lebih." Kyungsoo memperhatika kilatan kejahilan dimata Minseok, teman sebangkunya itu pasti akan menggoda Kyungsoo lagi.

"Yah seorang tetangga yang hobi memeluk dan tentunya sangat perhatian." Kekeh Minseok

"Hyung please dia memang hanya seorang tetangga."

"Araseo."

"Hyung aku benar-benar akan meninju wajahmu jika kau terus berekspresi seperti itu." Minseok tergelak lalu buru-buru mengubah ekspresinya saat tangan Kyungsoo mulai terangkat.

"Araseo..araseo." jawabnya dan Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya.

.

.

.

Mimpi buruk bagi Kyungsoo terjadi siang harinya, karena tidak ada Jongdae maka pemuda manis itu akhirnya memilih untuk pulang bersama Minseok. Mereka berdua pulang naik bus, tapi semuanya menjadi kacau saat Minseok mulai mengadu dan memegangi tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung.. pa panas." ucapnya serak, Kyungsoo menatapnya horor saat bau manis Minseok memenuhi rongga hidungnya.

"Hyung jangan katakan, dari sekian tempat dan waktu kenapa kau harus memilih sekarang hyung?" ucap Kyungsoo dalam kepanikannya, mereka sedang berada didalam bus umum dan bukannya kusus omega. Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan akal karena beberapa beta dan alpha yang mulai memandangi Minseok. Mereka harus keluar dari bus ini sesegera mungkin, Minseok yang heat dan gerombolan alpha dan beta didalam bus bukanlah bencana yang diinginkan Kyungsoo.

"Ahjussi aku turu disini." Kyungsoo memekik pada ahjussi supir bus lalu segera keluar dengan Minseok, ia memberikan deathglare gratis bagi segerombolan Beta yang berusaha mencium aroma heat minseok dan mendekatinya.

"Hyung bertahanlah." ucap Kyungsoo lalu membantu Minseok yang sudah mulai tersiksa, ia menutupi Minseok dengan jaketnya berharap aroma Minseok tertutupi dan Kyungsoo lupa jika aromanya juga manis dan sangat tidak berguna untuk saat ini. Kyungsoo hanya perlu menjaga Minseok untuk beberapa blok lagi, mereka tidak jauh dari rumah Minseok saat ini, well dan juga hanya dua blok dari rumah Jongdae. Kyungsoo hampir saja melefon Jongdae jika ia tidak ingat temannya itu bahkan tidak sanggup bangun karena demam. Sialan sekali nasib Kyungsoo hari ini, ia tidak akan lupa jika rumah Minseok dan jongdae itu tidak jauh dari sekolah khusus alpha, ini jam pulang dan para alpha kelebihan hormon itu akan berkeliaran sebentar lagi. Oh god dua orang omega tanpa mate dan salah satunya mengalami heat berada dijalan penuh alpha muda adalah kesalahan paling konyol yang pernah terjadi. Kalau tidak Miseok yang ditandai hari ini maka Kyungsoo yang akan menemukan seseorang menggigit lehernya hari ini.

Omega manis itu panik, minseok di pelukannya makin kesakitan dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus meminta pertolongan pada siapa. Ia akhirnya berjalan tertatih sambil berharap tidak ada seorangpun alpha yang akan lewat jalan ini hari ini dan di waktu ini. Harapan yang percuma memang karena Kyungsoo dapat melihat segerombolan anak SMA dengan seragam yang ia kenali sebagai seragam SMA khusus alpha yang terkenal itu. Ada setidaknya empat orang alpha yang berjalan kearah mereka, tak diragukan aroma manis Minseok telah mengundang mereka. Kyungsoo memutar langkahnya sambil menarik Minseok berharap temannya itu akan sanggup berlari, mereka harus menghindari empat orang alpha itu Kyungsoo dapat melihat salah seorang dari mereka bahkan sudah dalam mode setengah sift kebentuk serigalanya. Kyungsoo pernah mempelajari beberapa material art tapi tetap saja ia seorang omega yang akan kalah jauh dibanding alpha dalam hal kekuatan.

"Manis ingin kemana?" Kyungsoo merasakan lututnya goyah, salah seorang dari alpha itu berhasil menyusul mereka dan sekarang memegangi tangan Minseok yang hanya membiarkannya. Sialpha menarik keduanya kesudut gang yang tak jahuh dari mereka.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya." ujar Kyungsoo berang, si alpha terkekeh dan memandang sinis kearah Kyungsoo lalu dengan kurang ajar menarik Minseok kepelukannya. Kyungsoo benar-benar kehilangan kendalinya saat itu ia tidak peduli jika yang dihadapinya kali ini seorang alpha sekalipun, alpha itu telah melecehkan temannya dengan mengendus leher Minseok. Kyungsoo mendekat lalu menarik Minseok yang tak berdaya kearahnya.

"Kembalikan dia padaku selagi aku masih baik." Jawab si alpha berang pada Kyungsoo yang merebut mainannya, matanya berubah semerah darah dan Kyungsoo paham orang ini sudah dikuasai nafsu serigalanya semata.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan temanku padamu, dia bahkan bukan milikmu bajingan." ucap Kyungsoo penuh emosi, sebenarnya ia tidak harus mengunakan akta-kata sialan itu karena sekarang sialpha sangat marah, di ganggu dan dihina oleh seorang omega telah melukai harga dirinya lebih dari apapun, ia meraung.

Buagh ! Kyungsoo hampir terpelanting saat hantaman sang alpha mengenai wajahnya, rasa sakit yang berdenyut-denyut terasa dibagian yang terkena pukulan. Kyungsoo mungkin akan pingsan jika ia tidak punya tekat yang sangat kuat untuk bangun. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya jika Minsok diperkosa saat ini. Omega manis itu bangkit dan memaksakan diri untuk sift ke bentuk setengah serigalanya yang mungkin tidak akan terlalu membantu. Kyungsoo berlari dan menghantam perut alpha yang tengah menjamah Minseok, temannya itu terkulai lemah karena heat dan si alpha memanfaatkan keadaan Minseok dengan menicium bibirnya. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo mengutuk siapa saja yang telah memberikan kekuatan berlebihan pada makhluk idiot seperti alpha didepannya itu, si alpha bahkan tidak terlalu kesakitan saat mendapat tendangan dari Kyungsoo, tapi mungkin harga dirinya dsangat terluka sekarang karena ia berjalan penuh amarah.

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo kabur, tapi sebelum ia sempat melakukan hal itu kerah seragamnya telah ditarik dan Kyungsoo kembali mendapat hantaman keras dipipinya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya omega sialan." si alpha menghadiahinya satu pukulan di wajah, lalu perutnya dihantam dengan sekuat tenaga. Tubuh Kyungsoo terasa remuk redam kesadarannya sudah hampir hilang satu lagi pukulan dan Kyungsoo benar-benar akan tamat,. Sebelum hal itu terjadi Kyungsoo memikirkan cara agar tidak berakhir hari ini, ia memangil-manggil ayahnya sebelum teringat laki-laki kesayangannya itu telah meninggal, lalu ia teringat hyungnya dan kembali sadar jika mereka sekarang tidak terhubung lagi. Kyungsoo mencoba meminta tolong pada ibunya tapi wanita itu tidak menyahutnya mungkin sedang tertidur, Kyungsoo teringat Jongdae dan demama sialannya.

"Jongin-hyung." nama itu kemudian muncul entah dari mana, Kyungsoo hanya berharap alpha itu akan datang sebelum ia berakhir disini. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, ia melihat alpha sialan itu memapah Minseok yang tak berdaya, dengan kurang ajar berusaha melepaskan seragam temannya. Air mata Kyungsoo meleleh saat si alpha mendekat kearah leher mulus temannya itu, satu-satunya harapan Kyungsoo saat ini adalah seseorang datang menyelamatkan Minseok sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hyung!" seseorang berteriak, Kyungsoo melihat bayang-bayang buram menjauhkan si alpha brengsek dari temannya, perasaan omega manis itu benar-benar lega, ia tidak harus melihat temannya berakhir diperkosa oleh orang lain. Sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, ia dapat mendengar suara yang ia kenali memanggil namanya.

"Kyungsoo-ah.. mate..mate.. bertahanlah." Kyungsoo ingin sekali menyahutnya dan memanggil nama orang itu.

"Jongi-hyung." panggilnya dan Kyungsoo kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Tebeceh


End file.
